Rumbelle Happy Fluff
by Rumbelle21
Summary: AU in which Belle and Rumple are married and Belle does not lose her memories and Gold teaches her how to use common household appliances. Purely fluff.
1. The Microwave

Belle saw Rumple stick their dinner from last night into the strange box, but couldn't understand what exactly he was doing.  
"Rumple, why are you doing that?"  
"Doing what dearie?" he asked, confused at what she could possibly mean.  
"Putting yesterdays dinner into that odd box."  
"Oh. It's called a microwave. You use it to heat things up."  
***BEEP BEEP***  
Rumple took the hamburgers out of the microwave and handed them to Belle. "Here, try one, but don't forget the ketchup."  
"This world's greatest magic, right?"  
"Of course" he smiled at her sweetly.  
Belle took a bite of the hamburger and was surprised to find it hot, just like it was last night. "That's incredible!" she said astounded.

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Rumple heard a loud ***BEEP BEEP*** "What? Is that the fire alarm?" He raced out of his bedroom only to find Belle in the kitchen with a burnt ham, burnt bacon, and melted ice cream.  
"Belle, what are you doing?" Rumple asked in confusion.  
"I've been trying to use the micromaid."  
"Microwave, and you could have woke me to help you."  
"I felt I needed to learn on my own."  
"Well what do you think now dearie?" he asked, making his Scottish accent more prominent on the last word.  
"I think I'm okay with you helping me, as long as I don't have to eat any of this."  
"Deal"  
Then Rumple proceeded to show her which buttons to press.  
"How's this?" Belle asked  
"No, that's 10 minutes, not 1 minute. That would burn it. Also that's the cancel button, you need to press the start button, which is here"  
As well as what amount of time was needed for certain items.  
"To reheat something you usually only need 30-40 seconds."  
"Like this?"  
"No. You hit one more zero. That's 3 minutes."  
"I'll never get this Rumple."  
"You will dearie, we'll just need to use the microwave more."


	2. The Refrigerator

_**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews. If you have an appliance you would want Gold to show Belle, just leave it as a review and I'll write it up! Thank you :) Oh! And I don't own Once Upon A Time! Forgot I needed to do that!**_

"All right, Belle, today we tackle the refrigerator," Gold said, leading his wife into the kitchen.

"That's called freezer for short, right?" Belle asked, hoping she got this one right. It had been very hard for her to adjust to this world. She still panicked when the phone rang.

"No, dearie, fridge is short for refrigerator."

"Well, then what is a freezer?" Belle asked, confused.

"It's a part of the refrigerator." Gold said simply. Belle looked at him, befuddled. "See that is the freezer…" he pointed to the top section "…and that is the fridge."

"So they are the same thing?"

"No. Well, not exactly." Gold tried to explain.

Belle stared at the large box for a long time. None of what he was saying made any sense to her. This happened often when he introduced new things to her in their home. They never made sense. She was starting to get used to the microwave but she still sometimes forgot to not put ice cream in there. She felt the tears welling in her eyes; all she wanted was to be back in their world, in the Dark Castle, making tea and reading a book.

Gold brought her in for a hug and whispered in her hair, "I love you, Belle, it's all right. I'm throwing a lot of stuff at you. Let's forget the freezer-fridge and go to Granny's." He wiped away a solitary tear that fell on her cheek.

"That sounds lovely, Rumple, but I'm going to have to learn eventually," Belle said with determination.

"Are you sure, darling?"

Belle looked up at him with surprise. "Darling?" Belle questioned. Rumplestiltskin looked confused. "I'm sorry. It's just that- that is the first time you've ever called me darling."

"Really? Well I like it. You're MY darling." Rumple held her close, and they shared an intimate kiss.

"All right. Let's take down the man-sized metal monster!" Belle grinned up at Gold.

"All right." Gold opened the door to the refrigerator. "Now stick your hand in." Belle was terrified. "It's okay, it won't hurt you. I'm here." Belle nodded as he held her wrist and guided her dainty hand inside.

"It's cold, Rumple!" Belle said with astonishment.

"Yes, darling," he chuckled. He grinned wide when he saw Belle's joy over being called "darling" again. "Now." He closed the door to the fridge and opened the freezer door. "Put your hand inside here." Belle was still nervous, but excited all the same.

"It's even colder!"

"Yes. Now it will take time to know where to put stuff, but you are a brilliant woman, and I know you'll get it."

Belle stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss and said, "I love you, dearie."

"I love you, darling."


	3. The Shower

**Big thank you to all the favorites and follows! This prompt was requested by LilNewbornVamp. It's a little longer than the others have been. Hope you enjoy it! Remember that you can leave a comment as a review for any "normal" thing that Belle might find odd in this world. (I don't own Once Upon A Time. I'm not sure how many times I have to say it. So there it is just in case)**

Gold and Belle walked inside after a lovely date at Tony's. They had gotten all dressed up; Belle had never been on a fancy date before and Gold wanted to let her have that experience.

"I'm going to head upstairs and change. As lovely as this dress is, it is entirely uncomfortable. Almost worse than the ball gowns I had to wear in the kingdom," Belle said as she climbed the staircase.

In her tiredness, she made a wrong turn at the top of the stairs and went down the wrong hallway, turning into the room she assumed was their bedroom. What she discovered was a smaller room with tile flooring.

"Rumple? What is this?"

He came up the stairs and saw Belle looking up at the shower spout. With a crafty gleam in his eye, he walked over to where Belle was and slyly turned the knob for the cold water.

Belle squealed in surprise as water gushed down at her, ruining her satin blue dress. "RUMPLE!" she screamed. Gold had never seen that look in her eye. He began to slowly back away, but Belle grabbed his hands and jerked him under the spray. His lovely black suit and silk red tie were positively destroyed.

"Belle! I'm going to get you!" He lunged to tackle her but slipped in the puddle and fell down hard. Gold let out a moan of agony. Belle rushed over to her husband, and the moment she leaned over him he flipped her over and pushed her into the freezing rush of water.

"You tricked me!"

"Yes I did, dearie, but you pulled me under it and mutilated my suit. It was one of my favorites!"

"Oh? And what did you think you did to my dress?" Belle stood angrily with her hands on her hips.

Rumple appraised her critically. Belle felt nervous, knowing her hair was an absolute mess and her once beautiful dress clung to her body. "I think you look absolutely stunning." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"As kind as you are, I would like to know exactly where all this water is coming from?"

"This, my darling, is a shower. It's where you wash yourself."

"Like a bath?"

"Yes, only standing up."

"Doesn't seem very comfortable."

"It's meant to be quicker, not comfortable."

"I see. And do you always push people into the water and ruin their nice clothes?"

"Not always, but I believe tonight is a special occasion." In saying that, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted it all over Belle's dress. "Since it was already soaking wet."

"You're in for it now, mister!" Belle grabbed the shaving cream on the counter near her, and tried to squirt it at Gold but it fell short. Rumplestiltskin let out a hearty laugh. Belle looked down at it, shrugged… then ran to Gold and smothered it all over his face. "Since it was already ruined."

"My FACE was ruined?" Rumple looked at her incredulously.

"Of course. It had that wicked little smirk on it!" Belle grinned up at him. She tried to back away when she saw him raise the bottle over her head, but he held her close and poured it all over her hair. There were bubbles everywhere since the shower was still pouring and they were slipping everywhere, covered in shampoo, soap, and shaving cream. Belle tried to put more cream on Gold's face but she slipped and fell into his arms, knocking him backwards.

"Papa?" Bae walked and his mouth dropped open. "What is going on here?"

"I was just showing Belle, how the uh—shower works," Rumplestiltskin said, speaking awkwardly for perhaps the first time. "Now… um… not that I'm not glad to see you son, but was there something you wanted?"

"I—I don't even remember why I came here."

"There must have been a reason."

"Uh… oh right. Emma and Henry want to invite you both over for dinner tomorrow night. Charmings will be there."

"That sounds wonderful!" Belle said, unaware of how awkward Bae was feeling. "What time should we be there?"

"Uh, I think she said 6." Bae wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Tell them we'll be there. Casual dinner I presume?"

"Yeah, casual. Can I go now, papa?" Bae asked like a little child pleading his parent to go outside.

"I'd quite prefer if you did," Gold said with that pleasant little smile he always wore.

"Goodbye, Belle. Bye Papa." Bae walked out of the house shaking his head, begging his subconscious to destroy that image.

"We have just successfully scarred our son for life," Gold said, smiling.

"Is that a good thing?" Belle asked in confusion.

"It is when you're a parent!"

Bae's interruption reminded them of how exhausted they were, so they lazily cleaned their ridiculous mess and headed to bed. Belle still wasn't sure of the true purpose of the shower, but for her it had become fun water fights with her husband and being an embarrassing mother, and that was enough.


	4. The Stove

"What are you doing, Rumple?" Belle asked as her husband put the globs of red meat into a pan on the weird box.

"I'm making us dinner."

"What is that?" Belle reached towards it, but Gold grabbed her hand and spun her away from the stove.

"This is a stove and it is very hot. You need to be careful. I don't want you to get burned, darling." Belle still didn't understand, but she could see the worry and concern in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. She slowly backed away and watched him cook the weird red meat.

"If you want to start peeling the potatoes we can have fries with our burgers," Gold said with a smile in his eyes.

"Burgers? As in HAMBURGERS? Are we really having hamburgers, Rumple?" Belle was ecstatic, and Gold couldn't been happier at her reaction.

"Yes we are. Granny was kind enough to teach me how she makes hers."

Gold turned back around. Belle, delighted, flew toward him and tried to fling her arms around him, but he moved at the last second and her hand fell on the hot stove top. "OUCH!" She leapt back in surprise and pain.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle's wrist, dragged her quickly to the kitchen sink, and turned on the cold water, letting it run over her hand. "Now don't move an inch. Keep it like that." He filled an available bowl part way with ice and let the water run over that as well, then stuck Belle's hand inside. "Leave it in there, darling. It will help it."

Belle was quivering with fear. "Rumple…What just happened?"

Gold wrapped her into a hug, making sure her hand was still soaking in the ice water. "Darling, I tried to warn you. The stove gets extremely hot. You just burned your hand, but don't worry; the ice water will certainly help it. Oh, darling, I'm so so very sorry. I can't believe I allowed this to happen. I should have explained more carefully. I should have kept you far away from the stove."

Belle placed her free hand on Rumple's shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. I should have known better, dear. It was silly and impulsive of me."

"I don't deserve you. At all. But I've somehow been blessed with you. How is this possible?" Gold looked at her with astonishment.

"I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it, dearie" Belle grinned up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.


	5. Post Office

"So where are we going today, Rumple?" Belle asked as she walked beside her husband down the street.

"We are headed to the post office. I felt it was an easier one to explain."

"Well then, what is a post office?"

"It's where you send letters."

"Send letters? But how does that work?"

"Well, you write your letter, and then you put it into an envelope, put the person's address on it, and give it to the people at the post office. They make sure it gets there."

"What's an address?"

"It's where the person lives."

"Like we live in Storybrooke?"

"That's part of it."

"Well, what's the rest?"

"Maybe this was harder to do than I thought." Gold looked at Belle's thoughtful expression. She typically asked a lot of questions, but rarely this many and this detailed. "Ah, here we are."

They walked in and saw Ruby behind the counter, putting stamps on letters and sending them down a shoot. Gold showed Belle all around the small establishment, trying to explain what stamps were, and the purpose of them. She was specifically fascinated by the different types of paper. After going over the place repeatedly, they prepared to leave.

"All right; I believe that is all of it, Belle, anything we missed?"

Belle looked contemplative for a moment, then brightened. "Wait right here, Rumple!" Belle hurried to the counter and whispered to Ruby. She gave her some paper and a pen and Belle began furiously jotting down something. She then handed it to Ruby and she helped her put it into an envelope and then write something on the top of the envelope. She thanked Ruby. "Let's go eat, Rumple! I'm famished!"

"Oh… okay. Let's go to Granny's. I could use an iced tea."

"Hey, Belle! Tell Granny I'll be a little late coming home. I needed to pick up another shift here," Ruby called as they left the post office.

"Belle! What in the world is wrong with you today?" Gold exclaimed. Belle had been acting strange all afternoon, barely eating at lunch and just giggling to herself. It was driving him mad.

"Just wait a few more minutes, sweetheart. I promise you'll know soon!"

Gold rolled his eyes and walked up to their house. As customary he checked the mail, and was surprised to find an envelope hand-addressed to him. He opened the envelope and began to read.

_Dearest Rumple,_

_Thank you so much for showing me all these new things and having patience with my learning mind. It's hard for me to grasp a lot of what you show me, but I promise you I am trying. This is one thing I think I do understand, and I hope I can put it to good use often-I enjoy the idea of writing you letters! It's another way I get to talk to you, and as you know that is one of my favorite things to do._

_I know you feel as though you're a monster who doesn't deserve love, but you have no idea how far from the truth that is. Because you think that way, it is all the more reason for me to show you how much I really do love you. You're not a monster. You've never really been a monster. From the day you spared that man's life, I've known that you have a good heart. I realize it's hard for you to believe, but please always remember how much you are loved- not only by me, Rumple, but by your son, and your grandson as well. They love you and love to spend time with you. Anyways, this letter is simply to thank you for your kindness and patience. Also- so that you have it in writing- so that it may never change- you are loved, especially by me._

_Your wife,_

_Belle_

Rumplestiltskin, former Dark One, allowed one solitary tear to slide down his face as he finished reading the beautiful letter.

"Belle," he said, "I used to have only one precious possession: Bae's scarf. Then we had our chipped cup, and then… you have made so many things precious to me, Belle, but I believe that this letter may be the most precious thing I have ever owned. Thank you, my darling."

Belle rose onto her tip toes, and they shared a beautiful kiss outside of their lovely home, at peace—at peace because they had true love, and they would never let that go.


End file.
